Traitors
Traitors are participants of main events that work covertly to murder the Survivors one by one. Description Though their nature varies depending on the event and the specific Traitor, the most common similarity is their objective. In an event, there will be at least two Traitors most of the time, save for side stories. At the end of an event's round, at least one Traitor will submit a kill on one of the Survivors, usually bringing them into an Afterlife as a result. The circumstance of each Traitor is quite variable. Some of them, like the first Claire Redfield, actively act as Traitors of their own will and accord. Others, like Aqua, are brainwashed and become subject to mind control, unaware of the fact that they are even Traitors at all, while some like Ike choose to be Traitors in exchange for the promise, usually offered by the event's antagonist, of returning to their respective home world if they succeed in not being caught before the end. In Space Jam, they are also referred to as "Assassins." In The War of the Universe, they are also referred to as "Reaper Signals." The Traitor role has somewhat come into disuse within recent events, being seen as a relic of the original Murder Games, and as such, dated. Traitor List The following is a list of the Traitors that have appeared in each Murder Event so far, sorted alphabetically and by each event. The Ties That Bind * Aiden Pearce * Claire Redfield (α) * Ellie * Lambdadelta Shadow Over Gotham * Aqua * Felix * Thomas Elliot Welcome to Silent Hill * Claire Redfield (β) * John Wick * Raven Monokuma Rising * Connor Lassiter * Cosmo * Natsu Dragneel * Ratchet * Risa Megan Ward The Reapers' Game * Big Sister * Emma Frost * Ryu Keiko * Yuka Mochida Eden and the Forgotten People * Ike * Raymond Reddington Fusion * Cell * Cole MacGrath * Rose Wilson * Trina System Breakdown * Aigis * Baymax The Ultimate Game * Kazuya Mineshigi * Naoya Mineshigi * Nicki Minaj * Ridley Duchannes * Shiki Tohno The Sovionok Camp Incident * Kang Gary * Shiki Ryougi * Yukio Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Dage the Evil * Viktor Kresnik * Raven * Star-Lord * The Scotsman Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * Cinder Fall * Eve * Kizaru * Pyro When the Corpses Cry * Gordon Freeman * HK-47 * Mettaton The Grand Hotel * Jeen Space Jam * Darius * Darth Shen The War of the Universe * Bane * Broly * Elijah Mikaelson * Niklaus Mikaelson The Devil's Carnival * Hisoka Welcome to the Falls * Hatchin Morenos * Michiko Malandros * Roman Torchwick Restless in Rapture * Gregor Eisenhorn * Helena Monokuma's Awakening *Daniel Cain *Monomi *Neon Katt *Shane Walsh *Sigma Klim *Stephen Holder Genesis * Azura * Clark Kent (α) * Lucifer Morningstar The Time Crisis * Birdie * Noembelu * Sonic the Hedgehog Calamitous Reprise * Clark Kent (β) * Ellie Phimister * Nadeshiko Kagamihara * Wakaba Nogi Category: Terminology